


Driving Lessons

by Nyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyed/pseuds/Nyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es detenido. Stiles es <em>detenido</em> y su cara se pone caliente porque conoce a todos los oficiales y tiene un <em>vibrador</em> en el <em>culo</em> y esta jodidamente duro.</p><p>Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, una disculpa por no haber subido nada antes, en mi defensa diré que la Universidad es un agujero negro y que mi computadora personal ha muerto definitivamente así que debo usar las de la escuela y no puedo traducir lo que me gustaría por el tiempo además de que siempre hay alguien viendo lo que hago. Espero les guste esto que he alcanzado a hacer.
> 
> Sin beta.

Stiles es detenido. Stiles  _es detenido_ y su cara se pone caliente porque conoce a todos los oficiales y tiene un  _vibrador_ en el  _culo_  y esta jodidamente duro.

Y entonces, no son sólo oficiales, pero los dos  _peores posibles_. Hale sale de lado del conductor y Parrish sale del lado del pasajero, linterna en una mano mientras él se queda parado allí y  _mira_.

Stiles se golpea la cabeza contra el volante mientras Hale se acerca a la puerta y dice, "licencia y registro."

— ¿Tenemos que hacer esto? —Stiles se queja, su voz amortiguada por el volante porque no va a mirar hacia arriba si puede evitarlo.

—Licencia y registro, señor —dice Hale una vez más, voz plana.

Stiles gruñe de frustración, luego se los da, mirando hacia adelante mientras se las entrega. —¿Ha estado bebiendo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Se voltea por la sorpresa, y ahora está enganchado por los pálidos ojos de Derek. Ni siquiera puede removerse en su asiento porque podría correrse como el jodido adolescente que es, y mierda ¿Por qué hace cosas tan estúpidas como esta?

—Se ve un poco enrojecido, Sr. Stilinski, y estaba desviándose un poco en el camino.

—No estaba bebiendo. Yo no haría eso y conducir, amigo.

Hale mira y le dice: —Voy a tener que pedirle que salga del coche.

—Joder, Derek, ¿Podrías dejar de ser un idiota? Voy a hacer lo que quieras aquí, pero no estaba bebiendo, y los dos sabemos eso.

— ¿Hay algún problema aquí? —Parrish dice, acercándose al coche.

Jodido Hale sonríe y dice: —El Sr. Stilinski está intentando sobornar a un oficial de policía.

— ¿Qué  _demonios_? —Stiles escupe, mirando con los ojos abiertos a ambos. Son estúpidamente hermosos de forma individual, y en par son lo suficiente como para detener el tráfico. Stiles realmente lo vio una vez. Pero en este momento, son las peores personas en el mundo porque son todo mandíbula y movimientos fuertes y Stiles de verdad quiere caer de rodillas y rogar por sus pollas. Aprieta sus dientes y dice: —Yo no estaba tratando de-

Pero Parrish lo interrumpe.

—Fuera del coche —dice con severidad, abriendo la puerta del jeep.

Stiles se mueve con cuidado, pero tiene que morderse los labios para no gemir.

—Date la vuelta —dice Derek, y Stiles cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Puede asegurar que las manos de Derek están sobre él. Son amplias; ásperas cuando presionan contra sus hombros y se mueven sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí esta noche, señor? —Parrish pregunta.

—Conducir —Stiles contesta ahogado—Simplemente conducir.

Las manos de Derek se mueven hacia abajo, a sus caderas, rozando ligeramente sobre la línea gruesa de su pene que es imposible pasar por alto en estos pantalones. Stiles lloriquea, incapaz de contenerse y Parrish se presiona más cerca.

—Lo siento, señor. ¿Dijo algo?

Stiles abre la boca cuando la mano de Derek cubre su culo, tocando y frotando un poco. Es suficiente para hacer que sus rodillas fallen, para hacerle jadear, y de repente Parrish es una línea de calor en su costado cuando Derek dice con una voz sorprendentemente gruesa—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Antes de que Stiles pueda siquiera pensar el elástico es jalado y la caliente, gran mano de Derek se desliza por la parte de atrás, presionando contra el agujero de Stiles que se contrae.

—Mierda —Stiles suspira cuando Derek tira del vibrador.

Parrish está delante de él ahora, sus manos en la hebilla de Stiles, abriendo sus vaqueros hasta que su pene está presionando en la mano de Parrish.

Los pantalones de Stiles ahora están en sus muslos y Derek está detrás de él, sacando el vibrador  y reemplazándolo con sus gruesos dedos ásperos.

—Creo que tal vez necesita una lección más de lo que necesita una multa—dice Derek, su boca caliente contra su garganta. Sus dedos estirando el ano de Stiles aún más mientras Parrish se arrodilla.

Se mete la cabeza del pene de Stiles en la boca en el mismo momento en que Derek presiona su polla en su interior, y Stiles se siente atrapado entre ellos, el placer corriendo a través de su cuerpo hasta que siente como si estuviera en llamas.

—Necesitabas esto, ¿verdad, cariño? Necesitabas algo que llenara tu pequeño agujero apretado. Prácticamente rogando que te tomen— dice Derek, sus dientes contra la garganta de Stiles.

Parrish lo mete más profundo, tragándolo, la parte posterior de la garganta trabajando en la polla de Stiles, y Stiles está casi llorando. Gimiendo y pidiendo mientras Parrish desliza un dedo sobre el orificio de Stiles, donde Derek le está partiendo. En el momento en que presiona dentro de él Stiles se corre, su cuerpo sacudiéndose mientras inunda la boca de Parrish con semen.

—Qué chico tan lindo—Derek canturrea mientras embiste duramente en Stiles, caderas chocando contra él.

Llena el agujero de Stiles y luego le da la vuelta, lamiéndole la boca mientras Parrish presiona dentro de él, follándolo aún con el pegajoso semen de Derek.

Dejaron que Stiles los limpiara con su boca, luego pusieron el vibrador de nuevo dentro de él y le siguieron en casa.

—Esperamos que haya aprendido la lección, Sr. Stilinski —Hale dice en voz alta cuando Stiles se arrastra fuera de su jeep con las piernas débiles.

—Sí, señor, oficial Hale.

Sube a su habitación y se tira en su cama, el vibrador sigue zumbando gratamente en su culo. Sonríe con pereza al calendario junto a su escritorio, donde hay otro punto brillante para dentro de dos días.

Tendrá que pensar en algo especial para la próxima vez.

 


End file.
